FIGHT On Ice - MAFIA RINK
by Katsumaki-san
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, korban penculikan berencana sebuah Mafia dari negara Rusia.Tujuan awalnya hanya untuk menenangkan pikiran namun berakhir menjadi korban penculikan, entah dosa apa dia hingga berakhir seperti ini,Tapi sebenernya menjadi korban itu tidak selalu berakhir menyedihkan, tidak jika kamu pada akhirnya dipertemukan dengan Idola mu- walaupun dalam situasi yang aneh/summaryAneh
1. Prolog

**[FIGHT ON ICE – MAFIA RINK]**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Supernatural, Crime, Romance (Maybe) dan beberapa Genre tambahan**

 **Warning : OOC,AU (entah AU apaan-intinya AU), Typo (?), EYD ngasal, bakal ada OC dari awal sampai akhir cerita, dll**

 **Disclaimer : YURI on Ice is not MINE!**

 **YURI on Ice © MAPPA**

 **Author tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun.**

 **DLDR**

Prolog :

Katsuki Yuuri (23 tahun), figure skate kebanggaan Jepang. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki iris brown maroon, surai hitam kelam dan Kacamata dengan bingkai biru muda yang setia menghiasi wajahnya. Pemuda yang sudah lama meninggalkan dunia skating lantaran kegagalan akibat tekanan demi tekanan yang diterima dan respon negative publik setelah kekalahan nya dalam Grand Prix Final tahun lalu.

Yuuri adalah pemuda polos dengan hati seputih salju dan serapuh kaca. Dengan Komposisi hati bersih dan lemah seperti paketan berlabel 'Fragile', Yuuri harus menabahkan diri dengan masalah – masalah tak masuk akal yang menimpanya. Mungkin akan muncul pertanyaan semacam 'Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda rapuh macam Yuuri, jika ia tidak memiliki tekad sekeras gigi kerang ?', 'Punya nyali yang hanya sebesar atom ?', ' kau pikir orang yang kerjaan nya hanya menangis didalam toilet bisa apa ?' yah, pertanyaan beruntun yang menyayat hati tiap individu yang mendengarkan, tak terkecuali Yuuri.

Pria 23 tahun berkacamata ini mungkin salah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang takdirnya dipermainkan oleh Dewi Fortuna. Entah dosa apa yang sudah ia perbuat namun, sepertinya takdir mengenaskannya tak dapat dihindari. Pria yang malang. Beruntung karena semua ini tidak sepenuhnya 'kemalangan', sebab olehkarena kemalangan tersebut Yuuri dapat bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi. Sosok yang selama ini menjadi motivasi nya dan yang sekali lagi membakar motivasi dan potensi beku didalam diri seorang Katsuki Yuuri.

Hanya ada satu masalah yang menjadi permulaan dari masalah yang lain. Ya, dan masalah itu adalah masalah super aneh dan tidak masuk akal... bagaimana tidak ? seorang Katsuki Yuuri yang tidak dapat melakukan apa - apa, Kobuta-chan On Ice ? Hahaha... tapi mungkin sebutan itu lebih cocok untuk Yuuri dan parahnya, Pemuda gembul ini tiba - tiba saja diculik oleh orang - orang asing dan dipaksa untuk bertarung di dalam gelanggang es(lagi), namun kali ini berbeda... Ia tidak hanya menyayat hamparan es dibawahnya dengan 'blade' yang ada di sepatunya namun juga menyayat lawan - lawannya dengan Blade yang sesungguhnya. dan WOAH tentu nya ini perubahan takdir yang terlalu drastis-terutama bagi Yuuri-.

Itu adalah permulaan untuk masalah baru. Masalah yang sesungguhnya masih menanti jauh dibelakang... Diculik tanpa persiapan(diculik dimana - mana gak perlu persiapan) dan di paksa tanpa tahu apa - apa... diculik saja sudah cukup aneh apalagi dipaksa bertarung-emm Yuuri menyebutnya 'menyiksa', dipaksa untuk menyiksa orang yang tidak memiliki dendam atau masalah dengan nya itu lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, perlu ditegaskan lagi'T-I-D-A-K M-A-S-U-K A-K-A-L'... tetapi keanehan inilah yang menuntun Yuuri kehadapan Sang Dewa-menurut Yuuri- pujaan yang selama ini jauh dari kata 'tergapai'. Maka tak salah pula jika ia berbahagia atas penculikan dan pemaksaan ini, bukan ?

Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan diantara dinginnya kurungan yang dapat terasa, namun tak akan terasa apabila hatimu sudah berada dilain tempat. Dimana hatinya ? Tentu saja ditempat yang sangat ia dambakan selama lebih dari setengah umurnya. Walau ia menyadari bahwa dirinya hanyalah makhluk tak berdaya dan tak memiliki hak untuk berada di tempat yang sama dengan sang pujaan, dosa nya tak akan bertambah hanya karena hal itu... dan Yuuri menyadari hal itu, sayangnya Yuuri adalah pribadi yang cukup sadar diri-walaupun tidak peka-.

Yuuri sadar bahwa ini bukan saat nya untuk mengagumi Sosok 'Dewa' tersebut, dan ia paham betul jika sang 'Dewa' pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan situasi nya saat ini, mungkin saja Dewa nya lah dalang dari tragedi super aneh ini... Ya... dia paham, namun apa kata ? dihati nya sudah terukir dengan besar rasa kagum beralaskan nama Dewa tersebut.

Semua nya adalah lembaran baru yang disiapkan Dewa untuk Yuuri, untuk menulis kisah baru yang penuh dengan bermacam perasaan. Jika selama ini Yuuri hidup seperti seorang Introvert. Berarti, Dewa menginginkan cerita yang baru, sesuatu yang menyegarkan telinga, pikiran, dan perasaan orang – orang yang mendengarkan kisah baru Katsuki Yuuri. Karena Dewa tidak sedang mempermainkan Takdirnya namun memberikan kesempatan untuk menulis ulang masa sekarang dan masa depannya. Masa lalu nya mungkin adalah aib bagi Yuuri. Maka dari itu, dia harus membuang masa lalu nya jauh – jauh dan menghadapi semua cobaan ini demi Kisah barunya.

Dan beginilah kisah ini dimulai. Kemalangan yang menuntun menuju kemenangan(yup, kemenangan dalam arti yang lebih luas dan lebih Warbyazah :v). Kisah pemuda dengan hati bedak dan tenaga kuda/plakk.

(p.s : Rated & Genre dapat berubah-ubah, disesuaikan untuk kepentingan cerita. Kalau nggak terima berarti Fic nya gak lanjut :V / ini langsung di Publish tanpa Ba-bi-bu dan juga, mungkin penggunaan kalimat nya terlalu monoton... yah wajar saya masih kurang berpengalaman... mohon dimaklumi)

Ceritanya mungkin membosankan dan tidak menarik... tapi terimakasih bagi anda sekalian yang dengan senang hati meluangkan waktu anda untuk membaca dan melukis di kolom review Fanfic ini *Sungkem* T-T) ini semua karena SAYA KEKURANGAN ASUPAN~ takutnya entar kapal nya tenggelam-NOOOOOOOOO!- :"v ALL HAIL VICTUURI AND OTAYURI! Yeeeaaayyy

Review anda sekalian sangat berharga, tidak sebanding dengan kerja keras(?) saya dalam membuat fic ini, dan review adalah bahan bakar inspirasi...jadi tolong Review nya (~^w^)~

dan juga Salam kenal buat senpai - senpai yang sudah berpengalaman dan yang bersedia baca cerita(Masih Prolog) kek gini~ \\(^W^)/

(Panjang amat Author Note nya "-_-)a gitu - gitu aja lagi isinya "-w-)d ) #SekaliLagiMohondiMaklumi

RnR ?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Abduction

Sejak 30 menit yang lalu Yuuri menunggu jadwal penerbangan nya untuk kembali ke kampung halaman. Hasetsu, Kota kecil dengan populasi yang minim. Lima tahun lamanya Yuuri meninggalkan Utopia kecil itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan penerbangan bagai perjalanan panjang tanpa akhir, entah ini karena rasa bersalah 'pulang dengan ketidakpastian' atau karena hal lain. Yuuri benar – benar merasa berat hati dengan pilihan nya sendiri. Bukan karena ia membenci keluarga nya atau kampung halamannya, tentu saja Tidak, tidak mungkin… karena yang selama ini mendukung karir Yuuri sebagai seorang peseluncur adalah keluarganya dan orang – orang di Hasetsu, jadi tak ada alasan untuk membenci mereka.

Hanya dapat menghela nafas dan mengeluh dengan pilihan nya sendiri. "tapi ini lebih baik daripada mendengar ocehan dan paksaan dari Morooka-san dan Celestino-sensei" gumam Yuri. Teringat perkataan Morooka-san tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah pensiun membuat Yuri memikirkan kembali rencana untuk kembali ke dunia Skating, namun apa daya Yuri layak nya semut kecil yang siap di cincang dengan blade skate saat berada di tengah – tengah rink, tidak hanya itu… impian nya untuk mengejar sang Idola- Viktor Nikiforov, Living Legend asal Rusia yang selama ini menjadi motivasi sekaligus pendorong Yuuri dalam Dunia Skating, pun tlah kandas. Semua harapan sudah menghilang, ia hanya dapat merutuki takdir nya dalam diam….. sungguh sial nya kehidupan pemuda asal negeri matahari terbit tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak pernah tercatat dimanapun jika seorang Katsuki Yuuri memiliki keberuntungan yang buruk, cukup buruk untuk membuatnya berada didalam sebuah kurungan besi yang terlihat seperti kandang beruang madu. Apa segitu mirip nya Yuuri dengan beruang madu ? tidak- jika bertanya soal kemiripan, Yuuri lebih mirip dengan Babi kecil imut yang tersesat kedalam jebakan beruang. "Astaga… Katsuki Yuuri! apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini ?" jerit Yuuri dalam hati

Baiklah, mungkin kita harus berjalan mundur keadegan sebelumnya…. Yup, disini kita berada. Tepat di depan, terlihat Pemuda surai hitam berkacamata sedang berjalan kedalam sebuah pesawat. Selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya ia berada didalam pesawat tersebut. Sesampainya di dalam pesawat pemuda tersebut disambut dengan pemandangan yang cukup aneh… yah, aneh karena… seluruh penumpang yang berada didalam pesawat tersebut terlihat menggunakan setelan jas seragam berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam yang tak kalah, hingga membuat Yuuri berasumsi bahwa ia salah masuk pesawat dan malah masuk kedalam pesawat yang tengah mengantarkan keluarga duka. "he-heh..?" tanyanya "a-apa aku salah masuk ?" ucap nya gugup sambil memperhatikan ulang Tiket penerbangannya. Tubuhnya spontan bergerak mundur secara perlahan, hingga ia merasa sudah dekat dengan pintu keluar, ia membalikkan badan nya dan mengambil ancang – ancang berlari. Sayang sekali, pemuda itu kalah cepat dengan Si botak hitam bertubuh besar yang ternyata sedari tadi ada dibelakangnya. "serahkan dirimu jika ingin semuanya berjalan dengan damai"

Dan kita kembali dengan Yuuri yang tak berdaya. Yuuri hanya dapat meringkuk disudut kurungan yang dingin, masih beradu argumen dengan dirinya sendiri. Hingga ia menyadari bahwa kendaraan yang mengangkutnya tiba – tiba berhenti. Tak lama kemudian Yuuri mendengar suara langkah kaki, suara langkah kaki orang dewasa. Langkah yang santai namun begitu berat dan kasar. Semakin lama Yuuri menelaah asal suara, maka semakin cepat pula suara detak jantung nya. Menandakan bahwa adrenalinnya sedang berpacu, beradu cepat dengan langkah kaki yang sekarang tak terdengar lagi.

Bersamaan dengan heningnya keadaan terdengar pula dari arah ubun – ubun kepala, suara benda yang bergesek… Oh, itu suara dari kain yang awalnya menutupi kurungan tempat Yuuri berada. Kini kain tersebut tergeletak tak jauh dari kurungannya.

Masih bingung dengan keadaan nya saat itu, Yuuri pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada salah satu pria yang berada paling dekat dengan kurungannya, "T-Tuan? A-apa aku boleh bertanya?" maka langsung saja si pendengar menoleh kearah Yuuri "Huh? Kau bahkan meminta izin untuk bertanya? Hahaha… tapi sepertinya tak masalah, karena mungkin ini akan menjadi pertanyaan terakhirmu! Hahahaha" jawab pria itu di selingi tawa mengejeknya "k-kalau begitu… emm, sekarang aku dimana?" Tanya Yuuri yang berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan lawan bicara "Dimana katamu? Kau ini pelawak? Hanya dengan melihatnya saja kau tidak tahu? Haha… baiklah, aku hanya akan menjelaskan nya sekali ini saja… jadi dengarkan baik – baik" jawab pria itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kurungan Yuuri untuk memperlihatkan senyum liciknya "kau sekarang berada di tempat berkumpulnya orang – orang biadab dari segala penjuru. Kau adalah salah satu dari beribu orang kurang beruntung yang akan digunakan untuk menghibur para bajingan di tempat ini. Tempat ini adalah salah satu sarang Mafia paling terkenal di Rusia-tunggu sebentar, kalau tidak salah mereka sudah terkenal sampai ke Negara – Negara lain. Jadi kau bayangkan saja…. Tempat apa ini~ mungkin kau akan mendapat pencerahan sebelum menemui ajal mu… Hahaha" jelas pria tersebut sambil berjalan menjauhi Yuuri.

Jantung nya kembali berpacu, lebih lambat namun terasa berat hingga membuat Yuuri kesulitan untuk mengambil oksigen. Yuuri menjambak pelan surai hitam nya "apa – apaan dengan semua ini?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kembali bergulir didalam pikirannya. Sementara Yuuri asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, petugas berjas hitam yang sebelumnya menahan Yuuri di dalam pesawat kini sudah mulai membuka kurungan Yuuri dan memasang borgol di kedua tangan Yuuri.

Yuuri di kawal beberapa pria berjas hitam menuju ke sebuah tempat yang berada tak jauh dari letak nya sebelumnya. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko maka Yuuri menuruti apa yang di sudah diperintahkan. Selang beberapa menit, Yuuri menghentikan langkah nya didepan sebuah bangunan yang sangat megah dengan beberapa patung arsitektur di setiap pilar – pilar yang mengarah ke tengah bangunan "Bangunan apa ini ? besar sekali… jika mereka cukup kaya untuk membuat bangunan semegah ini maka apa gunanya mereka menculik orang dengan penghasilan tak seberapa sepertiku? Sungguh… aku tak mengerti jalan pikir orang – orang seperti mereka" batinnya. Yuuri menghela nafas dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, terlihat sosok pria negroid dengan puncak mengkilat dan kacamata hitam yang sama kilatnya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu pengawal di situ sambil sesekali menengok kearah Yuuri.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Yuuri dibiarkan menunggu bersama pria negroid tersebut. Saking bosannya hingga Yuuri terlihat seperti batang pohon yang sudah mulai menggugurkan daunya, berbeda dengan pria negroid di sebelahnya, pria itu dengan agung dan sabarnya menunggu. Terdengar suara berdecit dari balik punggung lebar pria tersebut, pintu terbuka secara perlahan… Yuuri ditarik dengan kasar kearah pintu tersebut hingga ia jatuh tersungkur kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu. Hal pertama yang Yuuri lihat adalah kerumunan orang dengan tatapan serius dan sorakan – sorakan yang ditujukan pada empat orang muda-mudi sebayanya di dalam gelanggang es.

"I-ini buruk sekali" lirihnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya Chapter pertamanya selesai… dan lagi – lagi membosankan, maaf untuk cerita yang membosankan *bow* T^T)/

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada :

 **Hikaru Rikou** : terimakasih atas ke 'interesting'an nya…. Review mu adalah sumber inspirasi dan penolak rasa malas saya :V / dan ini sudah lanjut, kok~ semoga masih betah nunggu chapter selanjutnya~ *Wink ala Victor*/ciaelah

 **Hiro Mineha** : terimakasih atas pujian  & waktunya *bow* inspirasi saya semakin bertambah berkat review anda sekalian, dan ini 'Next' nya… -w-)b

Dan untuk para Silent reader(kalau ada TAT)~ ) juga~ 'w')/ Sankyuu…. Saya akan sangat terhura apabila para silent reader(kalau ada TAT)~ ) bersedia untuk menyuarakan komentar nya dalam bentuk tulisan dikolom review… kalau mau Fav atau Follow juga bisa/banyak amat mau mu "-_-)

Tolong maklumi segala kesalahan dan kekurangan yang ada didalam ff ini, saya manusia dan tentunya bisa salah….. dan mungkin sudah terlambat untuk bilang ini, tapi ini pertama kalinya saya upload & publish ff.

Sekedar info, sapa tau entar ada yang bingung atau apa…. Tapi di ff ini saya sengaja bikin progress nya agak lambat(lambat banget kayaknya/dijitak). Sekian…..

Yah…sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, See You NEXT LEVEL/jiahhh*bowing*

RnR ?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Who?

 **Yuuri POV :**

Suara gesekan blade dengan hamparan es, hawa dingin yang tak asing, musik yang mengalun bagai deburan ombak pantai. Namun, ada yang berbeda….. Bentuk luarnya yang sungguh dapat dipungkiri lagi, ini adalah gelanggang es. Warna yang berbeda, dimana harusnya kau merasakan sensasi bagai berjalan diatas lautan biru , itu semua terdengar seperti omong kosong jika kau melihat apa yang kulihat saat ini…. Semuanya berwarna merah, bahkan jika ada warna lain…maka warna itu adalah warna hitam….. merah dan hitam. Perpaduan warna yang sangat jauh dari image gelanggang es. Aku bertanya bagaimana mereka dapat berseluncur dengan gelanggang es yang terlihat seperti lautan darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhku ditarik… ya, ditarik dengan cukup tunggu sebentar… kenapa aku harus ditarik?Jika dipikirkan…. Sebentar, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Aku mulai berpikir dan berhenti hingga aku merasa telah menemukan fragmen ingatan beberapa saat yang lalu, dan…..Sepertinya aku pingsan.

Aku mengingatnya. Aku melihat ke-4 orang itu saling 'menyiksa' satu sama lain diatas gelanggang merah darah di iringi musik dengan tempo con anima*, mereka terlihat seperti hewan buas. Mengincar dari titik buta satu sama lain dan dengan lihainya menghindar kemudian melawan balik hingga lawan mendapatkan luka yang cukup besar. Tidak terlihat seperti kompetisi seluncur indah, ini lebih seperti survival game…bedanya kau tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaga lebih untuk berlari – lari di antara pepohonan atau bersembunyi di dalam ini lebih berbahaya, karena kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk berpikir layaknya survival game. Bisa saja saat kau berpikir salah seorang yang berada didekat mu sudah menjadi daging cincang siap jual. Oh ya…dan alasan aku pingsan sebenarnya bukan pemandangan horror itu tapi 'apa yang terjadi saat itu'.

Diantara ke-4 orang itu, terlihat seorang yang sangat menonjol. Ke-3 orang yang lain terlihat seperti memfokuskan serangan – serangan mereka kearah orang itu. Sementara ke-3 orang itu fokus menyerang tanpa mengikuti musik yang mengiringi, si objek serangan malah terlihat lebih focus untuk berseluncur sesuai dengan musiknya dan tidak memperdulikan serangan – serangan yang membuntuti dibelakangnya.

Selang beberapa menit, ke-3 penyerang tersebut tiba – tiba menjauh dari orang itu dan seketika aku melihat tepat kearah orang itu, memperhatikan setiap bagian tubuhnya… dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, bahkan air keringat yang menetes pun tertangkap oleh sensor dari surai silver blonde, manik cyan blue, bahu lebar dan tubuh atletis yang bersembunyi dibalik pakaian yang ia kenakan, wajah yang sangat 'manly', lengan dan jari – jari lentik yang mendukung, kaki jenjang yang kokoh hingga blade tajam yang membantunya berseluncur. Jika aku diminta untuk menggambarkannya dalam satu kata, maka kata yang akan kupilih adalah 'Kesempurnaan'/JadikeingatlaguRizkyFebian(pinjemNamamuBentar).

Terpana dengan kegiatan orang itu, aku hampir mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki ciri fisik yang sama persis dengan idolaku-Victor Nikiforov-. Beberapa saat berlalu dan aku masih asik menyaksikan keindahan didepan mata hingga tidak menyadari bahwa tak jauh dari tempatku berada ada kerumunan wanita dengan penampilan yang sangat formal-menggunakan semacam ball gown*-, cukup mengherankan bagiku, kenapa wanita – wanita ini masih bisa menggunakan pakaian seperti itu di tempat seperti ini?….Seingatku ini bukan pesta habis pikir dengan selera fashion wanita – wanita itu maka ku putuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatanku, namun….tepat sebelum aku dapat melihat ketengah gelanggang es, tubuh ku sudah terlempar cukup jauh dari posisi awal dan pelaku dari kemalanganku ini adalah wanita – wanita formal yang mengganggu ketenangan dengan teriakan – teriakan mereka dari tempat penonton dan tentunya 'tempat penonton' itu adalah 'perfect site' ku sebelumnya. Karena tak mau kalah, aku pun menerobos kedalam kerumunan wanita tak sopan yang dengan beraninya sudah membuat tubuh ku terpental hanya menggunakan kaki – kaki ber'heel mereka. Mereka pikir aku sampah yang bisa ditendang seenak jidat? Jangan bercanda denganku…. Walau sudah pensiun, tapi aku ini mantan figure skating dengan stamina yang besar, masalah terobos – terobos seperti ini seperti membalikan telapak tangan ….. itu hanya sebatas kata – kata, ternyata menerobos kerumunan wanita agresif tidak semudah kedengarannya. Berkali – kali aku mencoba dan berkali – kali juga aku gagal. Akhirnya aku mempertaruhkan semuanya pada strategi terakhir mulai merangkak dan mencoba mencari celah diantara gaun – gaun, setelah kupikir sudah menemukan jalan akhirnya aku mulai merangkak maju, dan sialnya lagi ada seorang wanita dengan gaun sebatas lutut(bukan ball gown) berlari kearahku dan akibat kondisiku saat itu sedang merangkak, wajahku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan lutut keras wanita tersebut, kejadian yang tragis…. Dan sepertinya karena itu sekarang aku diseret secara non-manusiawi.

Begitu manusia pingsan maka dia tidak melihat apa – apa, namun tidak bagiku….. setiap mataku tertutup aku selalu melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang belum keketahui pasti apa itu, dan kali ini hal itu juga terjadi. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, kali ini yang muncul di dalam penglihatanku bukan sesuatu yang tak jelas, kali ini malah sebaliknya… ini terlalu jelas. Aku tau pasti ini siapa, warna rambutnya, matanya, kulitnya, wajahnya dan segala aspek tubuhnya….. aku melihat ini hampir setiap hari jadi tak mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya... ya...tentu saja, ini adalah-

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ahahahaha~ judul chapter dan isi chapternya nggak nyambung, yah ? *sweatdrop* -_-) sebenarnya isi nya masih lebih panjang lagi tapi karena saya tidak memiliki cukup energi untuk melanjutkan lebih dari ini, saking malasnya sampe nggak nembus 1k(sebenarnya saya WB :3), jadi karena kurang inspirasi untuk chp.2 ini jadi cukup sampai di situ saya tulis... sengaja TBC ditempat kek gitu biar greget(?) ajah... and tentu saja masih membosankan~ B''V /

Con anima = disini Con anima dalam tempo... jadi maksudnya tempo sedang cepat

Ball gown = mungkin sudah ada yang tau ball gown itu kek gimana... tapi sebagai contoh ball gown itu kek gaun yang dipakai waktu era 'Victor'ia :3

 **Hikaru Rikou** : Tenang, Yuuri nya masih 'belum' di suruh ngapa-ngapain kok :3 *Smirk* walau 'nanti' nya itu masih jauh di depan~ B3

 _Test_ : Yuuri 'belum' di apa-apain kok :3 mungkin beberapa chapter kedepan lagi atau kapan, hahahaha *smug* yah intinya yang sabar ya nunggu mereka ketemu 'w')/

Apa bila terdapat kesalahan atau adegan yang dapat menyinggung pihak tertentu saya minta toleransi nya, terima kasih bagi yang masih sanggup menunggu kelanjutan dari ff membosankan ini *bowing* bagi yang berkenan silahkan menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini

Salam Damai Author~

RnR?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Who? Part 2

Kilas balik chapter sebelumnya : Begitu manusia pingsan maka dia tidak melihat apa – apa, namun tidak bagiku….. setiap kali mataku tertutup aku selalu melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang belum kuketahui pasti apa itu, dan kali ini hal itu juga terjadi. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, kali ini yang muncul di dalam penglihatanku bukan sesuatu yang tak jelas, kali ini malah sebaliknya… ini terlalu jelas. Aku tau pasti ini siapa, warna rambutnya, matanya, kulitnya, wajahnya dan segala aspek tubuhnya….. aku melihat ini hampir setiap hari jadi tak mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya... ya...tentu saja, ini adalah-

 **Yuuri POV** **:**

Ini adalah diriku, cukup aneh apabila aku melihat diriku sendiri. Lebih aneh lagi jika ada seseorang tepat dibelakang diriku yang lain. Sudah cukup dengan ketidaktahuan ku tentang kondisi saat ini, tidak perlu menambah – nambah sesuatu yang dapat membuat bagian lobus otak ku berpacu di luar kebiasaan sewajarnya.

Ini aneh sekali, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini, apa aku harus melihat kelanjutan dari keanehan yang terjadi pada diriku yang lain ? yah…walaupun mau tidak mau aku harus melihatnya-Tak bisa kah aku dibiarkan pingsan dengan tenang(?) paling tidak untuk saat ini.

Seluruh isi pikiran ku tercampur aduk dalam keanehan dan keganjilan ini….. orang itu, siapa orang itu? Siapa yang berada dibelakang diriku yang lain? Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku saat aku tersadar nanti? Aku ingin pulang tapi tak pernah terpikirkan oleh ku tentang cara melarikan diri dari tempat ini, bahkan tak satupun bagian tubuhku yang dengan tidaksadar menggerakan tubuhku untuk melawan, seperti nya aku hanya membiarkan semua mengalir sebagaimana mestinya-sepertinya-

Tak sekalipun aku merasakan kemarahan atau kegelisahan semenjak orang – orang itu menculikku. Aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan, apa yang aku rasakan, apa yang aku inginkan…..ah, tidak…. Aku mengetahui betul apa yang aku ingin kan, satu hal yang aku inginkan….hanya membiarkan kakiku kembali diselimut sepatu skating kemudian meluncur dengan bebasnya di bentangan samudera biru beku, membuang semua pikiran yang selama ini bertengger sebagai beban hidup dan juga bagian dari kehidupan ku. Aku ingin berseluncur, lalu pair skating dengan Victor Nikiforov sang Living Legend asal Russia yang selama ini menjadi panutan dan sosok yang sangat kukagumi.

Ah…tunggu sebentar, seperti nya tidak mungkin bagi orang biasa seperti diriku bisa berseluncur bersama Living Legend, sangat tidak mungkin. Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, dan aku tahu bila terjatuh pasti sangat sakit, aku sangat mengetahui hal itu.

Baiklah….kembali pada diriku yang lain, begitu tak berdaya, terdampar dalam ketidaktahuan dan keadaan yang aneh. Selang beberapa menit aku memperhatikan kedua objek di depan ku. Aku melihat orang itu tersenyum, tersenyum tersenyum, senyum yang aneh, bukan senyum yang tulus. Pupil nya berwarna biru laut yang lembut, cukup dengan sedikit kedipan mata maka kaum hawa-maupunAdam- akan tersesat dalam pesona dalamnya palung indah itu. Sedangkan didepannya, diriku yang lusuh dan seperti mayat ikan makarel yang mengapung ditengah lautan, mencemari palung biru yang indah dengan racunnya.

 _Six, seven, seven,four, eight~ what a beautiful number~ isn't?_

Siapa yang bergumam? 6-7-7-4-8 ? apa itu sebuah kode? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini, disuatu tempat—aku tak dapat mengingatnya

 _Suatu saat seven,one,five,two,seven,seven,eight akan menjadi Nikiforov~ ya, tentu saja~_

Kali ini apa lagi, huh? 7-1-5-2-7-7-8 ? Nikiforov ? APA? NIKIFOROV? Tunggu sebentar? Nikiforov itu bukannya?

 _Bagaimana jika dia menolaknya, tuan?_

 _Maka aku akan membuat ia menerimanya, bagaimana pun caranya~ tenang saja, sayang~ aku pun tak tahan bersama dengan mu seumur hidupku~_

Apa-apaan? Aku memang tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara ini atau dia berbicara dengan siapa, tapi dia terdengar cukup memaksa…. Walau ini bukan urusan ku

 _Hmm~ hm~ hm~_

Bersenandung? Tunggu sebentar—

 _Hmm~ hm~ hm~ mm~ m~_

Seperti nya aku mengingat nada ini- sebentar, ini bukannya musik free program milik Victor ? Stay with me…iya kan ?

 _Stammi vicino, non te de andare~_

Ah….dia mulai bernyanyi, tapi bukan dari awal—'ho paura di perderti~'

 _Ho paura di perderti~_

Sudah lama tak mendengarnya~ sejak berhenti skating, musik ini selalu terngiang di ingatan ku….

 _Le tue mani~_

'le tue gambe~

 _Le mie mani~_

'le mie gambe~ ah—aku terbawa musiknya….. tak apa lah~ sudah lama aku tak melepas rindu pada skating…. Setelah diculik aku tak pernah menginjakan kaki di gelanggang es, ini menenangkan

 _Hey, yuuri~ kapan kau akan menjadi milik ku?_

Huh? A-apa ? dia berbicara denganku ? atau dengan 'Yuuri' yang lain?

 _Aku tahu kau sudah terbangun sejak tadi~_

Ini kesialan terbesar seumur hidupku, kesialan terbesar setelah kehilangan poster Victor Nikiforov edisi terbatas….. aku hanya akan menelan ludah—

 _Nee~ yuuri jangan berpura – pura tidak mendengar seperti itu~ aku sudah tidak sabar~_

Perlahan aku merasakan hembusan nafas hangat didekat daun telinga ku. Entah karena takut atau suhu yang terlalu dingin saat itu, tubuhku bergetar hebat—aku menikmati setiap kata yang diperdengarkannya dengan lembut tepat didekat telinga kanan ku.

 _Hanya kau yang akan ku pilih~ aku akan memilih kau dan kenyataan itu tidak akan berubah…. Kau harus tahu itu Yuuri~_

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru—

 _Tuan, sudah waktu nya_

 _Ahh~ sudah waktunya yah? Padahal aku memiliki banyak cerita untuk Yuuri~_

Aku kembali menelan ludah, tenggorokan ku terasa kering…. Seperti nya saliva ku terhenti tepat dipangkal lidah.

Terasa telapak tangan hangat yang menangkup hampir setengah dari wajahku, tangan itu menyelidiki setiap sudut wajah ku dan berakhir tepat di daerah tengkuk. Seakan menyadari apa yang aku pikirkan, tangan ini mulai menjauh secara perlahan…namun seperti mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tangan itu membelai lembut surai hitamku yang seperti nya dalam keadaan berantakan berat- dan tentu saja aku merasakan ketakukan saat hal itu terjadi, namun tak sebesar rasa penasaran ku dengan pelaku yang melakukan hal itu.

 _Tuan—_

 _Diam! Kau tak perlu memberitahu dua kali…._

 _b-baiklah, tuan…_

 _Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Yuuri~ Ingatlah semua nya saat 'mereka' mencoba menghilangkan semuanya…. Biarkan mereka menyelidiki 'yang tak penting' dan biarkan semuanya menjadi kepentinganmu….._

 _Cup…._

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat tepat di pipi kiriku bersamaan dengan bisikan yang tak kalah lembutnya dengan belaian sebelumnya. Datang seperti angin dan pergi seperti debu. Begitulah akhir dari kejadian saat itu.

 **Victor POV :**

 _Tap….._

 _Tap….._

 _Tap….._

"Jika ada orang lain yang melihat apa yang barusan Tuan lakukan….maka saya tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Tuan"

"Aku tahu itu! Tak mungkin aku mengambil keputusan tanpa memikirkan resiko nya!"

"tapi, Tuan… jika saja kejadian itu terjadi—"

"DIAMLAH! Kau tak punya hak untuk berbicara seenak itu padaku"

"ma-maafkan aku, Tuan"

"lagipula ini semua salahmu….. jika saja kau tidak memberitahukan 'hal itu' pada Ayah maka semua ini tak akan terjadi"

"maafkan aku, Tuan"

"tapi ingat aku melakukan ini karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang Tuan-berterima kasihlah pada rasa tanggung jawab ku ini"

"baik, Tuan"

"huh~ kau terlalu kaku untuk diajak bercanda~ mengecewakan….. kenapa Ayah bisa memilih orang sekaku dirimu sebagai pelayan ku?"

"saya tidak mengetahuinya, Tuan"

"cukup…. Aku tidak bertanya padamu—diamlah….aku ingin beristirahat"

"saya akan menyiapkan tempat tidur anda"

TBC

 _Krik….krik….krik…krik….._

Saia selaku author ingin mengucapkan terimakasih bagi para pembaca yang masih sanggup & setia menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini *Dogeza*…..

Z*** : you make me speechless -_-

Author : 'v')b maafkan Authormu yang kmvrt ini *dogeza again*

Z*** : ho-ho-ho~

Author : yah karena saia sudah tidak memiliki sepatah-duapatahkata untuk dituliskan maka langsung saja ~

Z*** : dari tadi kalek -_-

 **Ererigado :** bisa jadi~ :3 oahaha~ *ikutan pole dance* ini dia lanjutannya~

 **Hikaru Rikou :** Okay '3')b ini lanjutannya~

 **Levieren225 :** hokeh -3-)/ douzo dinikmati lanjutannya~

 _Very bery larry Thanks untuk para silent reader(bilamana memang ada TvT)b ) juga reader yang sudah menghiasi bagian review fanfic setengah-setengah ini…. Apa bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata terutama dalam bahasa English tolong dimaklumi, apabila reader sekalian berkenan untuk memberitahui kesalahan saia melalui kolom review atau PM, S-I-L-A-H-K-A-N… saia menghargai-menghormati-mengharapkan(?) pendapat, kritik, saran, dan segala tetekbengek(?) dari anda sekalian -3-)b_

Salam Damai Author~


End file.
